Dixie Kong's Muffin Obsession
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Dixie Kong gets hungry and wants to have something besides bananas. When King K. Rool comes carting nearby with muffins, it motivates Dixie, but those muffins come at a price...
1. Dixie Kong's Hungry

**Dixie Kong's Muffin Obsession  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: With Dixie Kong brand new and relevant thanks to the upcoming DKC: Tropical Freeze, now is the time to extend the Dixie love. In the best way possible.

* * *

Screaming Pillars were snoozing in the jungles of Donkey Kong Island, with the zebras and elephants grazing on the grass as the giraffes stood tall. All was well... until a stomach growl.

And that particular stomach growling belonged to the bored Dixie Kong.

Yes, it was true. Dixie Kong was bored, and hungry. Very, very hungry. So hungry that her grumbling belly could scare most of the jungle animals residing on the island. Funky Kong walked by, pushing a plane he crafted towards the shore to the east.

"Hey Dixie, my girl, what's up?" Funky asked as he faced Dixie, placing his hands on his hips as he shook his head. "You don't seem so cherry."

Dixie sighed as she rubbed her rumbling tummy with her left hand. "Oh, Funky, I'm so bored. And hungry. Or rather starving." She wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "Or maybe famished, either way, my stomach needs food."

Funky smirked as he snapped his fingers. "Well, why don't you grab a banana, then? I'm sure DK will be willing to let you have his!"

"I'm sick of bananas!" Dixie shouted as she shook her arms, being rather angered. "I want something else!"

As Funky stood there surprised, King K. Rool suddenly rolled up on the shore to the south, reeling a cart full of muffins.

"Muffins! Get your different flavored muffins here!" King K. Rool exclaimed as he let out a hearty laugh. "I may have lost my army and my land, but I can still afford to have a business! _Muffins!_"

Dixie Kong's stomach growled again as the plucky young chimpanzee dashed right towards King K. Rool, ignoring the fact that he was her mortal enemy. Funky rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, shrugging as he kept on pushing his plane.

"Gimmie all the muffins, stat!" Dixie exclaimed, clapping her hands together as she was bouncing with joy.

King K. Rool gave Dixie a somewhat worried look. "Errr... kid? Aren't you a tad bit too excited?"

Dixie didn't care. All she wanted was a delicious moist pastry resting in her stomach, with the thought of crumbs falling down making her giddy with glee, not caring that she would potentially gain a few pounds.

"I don't care! I just want a yummy muffin in my tummy!" Dixie exclaimed as she moved her hands in a disturbing motion.

King K. Rool smirked as he placed his hands on his hips. "Well... if you really want these muffins, you can have them."

Dixie gasped in glee as her eyes began sparkling, with King K. Rool pointing his right index finger into the air.

"**But...!** There's a price." King K. Rool stated as he narrowed his eyes, a devious smirk appearing on his face. "And you have to do it if you want these muffins..."


	2. Go Through My Rings

"...What's the price?" Dixie Kong asked as she moved her arms about, really striving to have a muffin. "Because I'm really hungry..."

"Well... you have to do various things for me." King K. Rool stated as he nodded his head, rolling his left hand. "Oh yes, various things."

Dixie groaned as she tilted her head back, holding her arms together "Such as...?"

K. Rool smirked as he snapped his fingers on his right hand, with twenty green rotating rings suddenly appearing above him. Dixie gulped as she looked up, glancing back down at K. Rool, who merely chuckled.

"Now, to start things off, if you want to have delicious muffins, solve my maze!" K. Rool stated as he revered to the rings that suddenly appeared.

Dixie groaned as she shook her head, pouting as she moved her hands about. "But I wanna have muffins!" She whined.

"Go through the rings first, or you'll get no muffins!" K. Rool snapped back as he folded his burly arms.

Dixie sighed, her growling stomach convincing her to go with the charade as she spun her yellow pigtail and hovered through the rings, all twenty of them as she landed back in front of K. Rool, panting as she placed her hands on her knees, glancing up at K. Rool.

"Good, very good!" K. Rool stated as he raised his left index finger up. "But I'm just getting started!"

Dixie groaned as she felt more desperate for food, really wanting to have a succulent sweet muffin in her grumbling stomach.


End file.
